After the Afterglow
by avengergeek
Summary: Dean and Cas spent the night together. Now they have to face the results. More fluff than anything, minor language warning. Enjoy!


Dean blinked in the warm morning sunlight. Images from last night raced through his head. He pictured Cas' smile right before he wrapped his mouth around Dean's dick. For an angel, he certainly was wicked.

Dean rolled over to look at his partner, who was currently pretending to sleep peacefully beside him. "You don't have to do that Cas. I know you don't sleep."

Castiel shifted to face him. "I just thought it might help add… atmosphere. I didn't want you to think I left you."

"Good, 'cause I've done that to chicks before, and they always seemed super pissed."

Cas smiled. "I would imagine so. After a night like that…"

Dean gave him a shove and stretched. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower, pausing at the door when he noticed Castiel staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "Cas, don't do that. It's freaking me out."

"Can I come too?"

"In the shower? No." Dean stepped into the bathroom as Cas came up behind him.

"But-"

Dean shut the door in the angel's face.

Cas frowned. The water clicked on and he could hear the muffled sounds of Dean undressing.

"You don't know what to do in here, dude." Dean continued through the door. "When you came back from Purgatory, all you did was turn on the water and angel-poof your clothes back to normal."

"Maybe you could teach me?" Cas insisted.

"No." came the flat reply.

Inside the shower, Dean paused, waiting for Cas to keep arguing, but the angel said nothing more. He relaxed, letting the water wash over him as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. The smell of generic soap and vanilla shampoo mingled with his own scent. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of cleanliness after a long, hot night with Cas.

A muffled sound came from the other side of the door, interrupting his thoughts. It sounded like…

"Oh shit." Dean thought, eyes snapping open.

"Hello Dean."

"DAMNIT CAS!" he shouted, tripping out of the motel bathtub and sprawling on the floor.

"Sorry Dean." Cas sheepishly handed him a towel.

"'S okay. Just, warn a guy nest time, kay?"

"Okay."

Dean pushed him out the door and toweled off, redressing quickly.

"So the shower is where humans cleanse themselves?"

"Yeah, and lucky for you, I shower fast and was in the mood for a quickie."

Cas opened hi mouth to comment.

"Don't." Dean pointed at him, shaking his head. "Too easy."

A confused expression passed over Cas' face. "Uhh, okay."

Dean grabbed his jacket, slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Come on, we gotta pick up Sam."

Cas walked past him, headed for the Impala when Dean caught his arm. "Hey. Not a word about any of this, got it?"

"But wouldn't Sam-?"

"No. He wouldn't. And frankly, I'm still uncomfortable about this whole…" he paused, searching for the right word to describe their odd relationship. "…thing."

Cas' eyes softened, forgiving. "Okay Dean. I understand." He pat him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Let's go pick up Sam."

* * *

Sam was waiting on the sidewalk outside the motel, shivering slightly in the cold air. "_Where are they?" _he thought, drawing his jacket a little tighter around his body. A sigh of relief escaped his numb lips when he spotted the Impala turn into the lot. Cas popped out of the front seat when it stopped and waved at him. Sam hurried over and slid in, slamming the door behind him. "Do you have any idea how long I was waiting?"

"Yeah, yeah. We got stuck behind a granny in an Oldsmobile on the way." Dean replied, smoothly backing out of the lot and onto the open road.

"So what'd you find? Any update on the case?"

"Well, ah, I actually, uh didn't-"

"He went to the bar for a drink and I watched t.v. We didn't get anything done. I'm sorry." Cas interrupted.

"Yeah. What he said."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Luckily for us, I _did _do some research. I found out that…" he continued to detail everything he had learned about their current case, but Dean tuned him out. He caught Cas' eye in the rearview mirror and smirked. Thank god for his angel.


End file.
